Movie Night
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Genesect, Meloetta, and Keldeo watch a horror movie in their apartment. And that's just about it. Plus a cute little Joltik.
1. Chapter 1

**Movie Night**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I know a certain drawfag on /vp/ might get a kick out of this... so here ya go. Granted, it's not as risky as my other fanfics, but then again, doing a relatively safe one seems good. Hell, maybe I'll actually go on /vp/ and make a surprise appearance... or maybe not. I don't know, you don't know jack. I just wish I could have a good drawing program to use. And now I'm babbling again, bah. Enjoy the fanfic, guys!

* * *

><p>Genesect, Keldeo, and Meloetta were all in their private apartment, watching some random horro movie at the stroke of midnight. Keldeo was drinking some Diet Pepsi while Meloetta finished up her bowl of popcorn, turning to Genesect, who was looking at Leavanny porn.<p>

"We could use some more popcorn." Mloetta stated as she handed the empty green bowl to Genesect.

Genesect sighed as he took the bowl from Meloetta. "I'll go get it." As he left, he hung by the doorway, turning around. "Hey Meloetta."

"What?"

Genesect snickered as he covered his mouth with his right robotic arm. "You want some vanilla icing with that?"

Meloetta blushed as she grabbed an empty vase and tossed it at Genesect. Genesect yelped in pain as he went into the kitchen, while Meloetta held onto the fluffy pink pillow she was holding, Keldeo rolling his eyes.

"Do you think Genesect might be a pervert?" Meloetta asked as she chatted with Keldeo.

Keldeo stopped drinking as he gave Meloetta a blank stare. "Meloetta, you should no better. Of course he's a pervert." He took a bite of some Skittles as he turned back to Meloetta. "He's been perverted for millions of years. Why would you not think that he isn't?"

"Well... he seems to be a little dirty minded, that's all." Meloetta's stomach growled, prompting her to giggle in embarrassment. "Speaking of which, maybe I could go for something other than popcorn."

Keldeo shook his bottle of soda as he grabbed one of the chocolate bars surrounding him, handing it to Meloetta. "How bout this? You like Hershey, right?"

Meloetta looked at the bar, then at Keldeo, then at the bar, then back at Keldeo, rubbing her right arm. "Oh... Keldeo, why-"

Genesect crashed on top of Meloetta, accidentally crushing her as he had a fresh bowl of hot, steaming popcorn in his grasp. Keldeo backed way in shock as he took a few seconds to register what has happened, taking the bowl from Genesect as Genesect got up, unaware that he flattened Meloetta like a pancake. Popping back to normal, Meloetta groaned as she rubbed her head, feeling sick.

"I'm back with the popcorn!" Genesect exclaimed as he grabbed some Dr. Pepper and drank it down, letting out a cybernetic belch.

Meloetta groaned as she rubbed her forehead with her left arm, feeling somewhat dizzy. "Yeah, and you just knocked my poor brain about."

"Your cinnamon swirls got cocked blocked?" Genesect asked as he shrugged.

Keldeo facehoofed as he sighed. "No, stupid, she means that you squashed her like a bug."

Genesect then kicked Keldeo in the face.

"I resemble that remark, jackass," Genesect growled as he flipped da bird at Keldeo.

Keldeo shook his head as he snapped back at Genesect. "Look, just sit down. We're missing the good part because of you!"

Genesect sighed as he sat down, folding his arms as he took one of the many candy bars that Keldeo had. Keldeo resumed eating the Skittles as Meloetta placed an ice bag on her head.

"Oh, it can't be worse for little old me," Meloetta sighed as she munched on some popcorn. She glanced at the popcorn, and screamed as she fell back, a trio of cute Joltik on the popcorn.

Genesect and Keldeo glanced at each other, and simply laughed as Meloetta shook with shock, the trio of Joltik giggling as they munched on the popcorn that Meloetta dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria Meloetta burped loudly after finishing up her bowl of popcorn as she glanced at Genesect and Keldeo, all three of them sitting on their green couch. "Guys... what movie should we watch?"

"Well what movies do we have?" Keldeo remarked as he sipped some of his Diet Pepsi.

Meloetta shrugged meekly as she blinked, folding her arms together. "I dunno, comedy, action, sci fi, horror..."

"Hmm. How about romantic?" Genesect suggested as he raised his right mechanical arm.

Meloetta and Keldeo squinted their eyes at Genesect as they were honestly shocked at his request.

"...You want to watch a romantic movie?" Keldeo remarked as he slowly tilted his head to the right, gawking.

Genesect rolled his eyes as he shrugged. "Yeah, sure, why not. I like stupid movies."

"...Okay, then!" Meloetta exclaimed as she searched for a VHS tape to put into the dated VHS, with Keldeo leaving to go and make some more popcorn as Genesect closed his eyes, snoozing off briefly as the small Joltik came back out, wondering what was occurring as she sat on top of the green couch.


End file.
